


Idiot doesn't catch a cold, But watch out of overworked

by Donmaintv



Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [4]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donmaintv/pseuds/Donmaintv
Summary: Who would have thought that their plan to watch some movies, ended up with an almost-2-meters-tall-giant fainted in front of him?Hokuto swore he would want to have some words with Jesse Lewis.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Very slight Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri, past Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Idiot doesn't catch a cold, But watch out of overworked

**Author's Note:**

> So finally I made it to another part, huh? T.T  
> There was a block, happened for weeks smh  
> I'm working on the last part, hope it won't take that long OTL  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this one~

“He is fine, it looked like he overworked himself, he will get better in a day or two but he needs to stay here tonight. It’s better to get him an IV injection” as the doctor explained Jesse's condition, Hokuto let out a sigh, it was comforting to know that his friend wasn't in any life-threatening situation.

“Thank you Doc, I’ll stay here for the time being” The doctor left them, and Hokuto fell onto the chair beside Jesse’s bed, Who would have thought that their plan to watch some movies - which didn’t sound dangerous even a bit, ended up brought him and the other to a fucking hospital... in a fucking Saturday Afternoon.

Hokuto swore he would want to have some words with Jesse Lewis.

\---

-2 hours earlier-

After they held that curry party at Hokuto’s place Jesse went into his swamped-mode. He contacted Hokuto once to tell him that he will be in charge of a big project so he might disappear and couldn't contact Hokuto for a while. And just as he said, the following days on that week Jesse didn’t contact Hokuto at all. 

With Jesse’s disappearance Hokuto felt uneasy, something just felt out of place and it was bugging him the whole week. Hokuto had a thought of what was going on inside his mind, but he was too proud to say it out loud.

He wanted to contact Jesse - had already opened the chat box several times, but that might disturb Jesse or maybe he didn’t even have the chance to check his phone. So Hokuto decided to wait until Jesse messaged him. 

But when it finally Saturday again, Hokuto couldn’t hold it any longer and he finally sent a message to Jesse.

_H: Jess, you alive?_

There was no answer for hours, Hokuto brushed it off as Jesse was still in the midst of piled up workloads.

But to his surprise at around lunchtime, his phone rang. It was a call from Jesse.

_“Hokuto..”_ The line connected with Jesse on the other side, to this, Hokuto felt some relief.

 _“Jess? You okay?”_ Hokuto blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind.

 _“Yeaaah~ the worst parts just ended haha”_ Jesse answered carefreely, there was a hint of sleep from his voice, so he just woke up - Hokuto thought. 

They talked about what they had missed from each other the past week. Jesse told him about his project, it seemed to be nerve-wracking for Jesse, he and his team barely slept the whole week. But they finished it last night and he could finally catch up with some sleeping. 

_“Hey… do you want to come here? I’m craving your Fried Rice. and we haven’t watched those DVDs I rented too”_ Jesse asked him, it reminded Hokuto that they indeed had a plan to watch some movies. 

And another thing from Jesse’s words caught Hokuto’s attention, _“You haven’t had lunch yet? Well I got nothing to do anyway”_

They ended the phone not too long after that, and soon after Hokuto went to Jesse’s house.

  
  


Hokuto arrived at Jesse’s apartment building about 40 minutes later, after he made a stop to buy some snacks. He is already known by Koyama-san, the security guard, so he can easily enter the building. 

“Good afternoon Koyama-san” Hokuto greeted Koyama-san.

“Oh, Hokuto! are you visiting Jesse?” Koyama-san greeted him back, the man was easy going and playful so they could naturally throw some banter at each other.

Koyama-san told him about how Jesse’s workmates came to ambush his unit days ago, they barely went out from there and they just left last night. Once again Hokuto thought it must be a grueling week for Jesse.

“Well then, have a good day Hokuto!” Koyama-san waved at him as Hokuto went to the elevator. 

Hokuto stood in front of Jesse’s door, he knocked on it, and not too long Jesse opened the door.

“Yo! Come in!” Jesse greeted him with his usual wide grin, and for some reason, Hokuto felt a throb somewhere around his chest at the sight.

Out of reflex, Hokuto murmured an “excuse my intrusion”, which made Jesse chuckled and sneered at him for being too formal.

“Ah, it’s a habit” Hokuto put his shoes properly on the drawers.

“Such a proper Adult, huh” Jesse ruffled his hair, and there it was again, the cursed throbbing sensation from earlier.

Hokuto noticed that there was a tint of pink on Jesse’s face and his under eyes were dark, clearly from lack of sleep. But when Hokuto pointed it out, Jesse just shrugged it off and said it was because he slept without turning the AC on. 

“Hmmm okay, let me use your kitchen then, just wait on the couch. You look tired” Hokuto put the plastic bag on the table and started to wander around Jesse’s kitchen.

“Hokuto are you sure I don’t need to help you?” Jesse asked, Hokuto caught the glimpse of his head peeking out from the room across.

“No, just sit there and wait” Hokuto checked the ingredients Jesse had, it was enough to make something for both of them at least.

“Uh this is boring, let me help you to cut something at least” Hokuto heard Jesse shifted from his couch but a second later what Hokuto heard was a loud thud. When Hokuto looked at the source of that sound, Jesse was already unconscious on the floor.

“Jesse?!” 

***

And that was how they ended up in a hospital. Hokuto remembered how panicked he was when he saw Jesse fainted in front of him. In most situations, Hokuto had rarely thrown out of balance, but that time he was so panicked that instead of calling an ambulance he sprinted to the lobby to ask for Koyama-san’s help. It was a good thing that Koyama-san was calm enough to point out what they had to do.

He let out another sigh as he remembered the scene. Luckily the said person didn’t see it happening or else he might tease Hokuto endlessly for that. 

Hokuto watched Jesse’s sleeping face, he looked so peaceful like this. Hokuto didn’t know what possessed him but he thought it was nice watching Jesse sleep like this, the moles scattered on his face looked so attractive - it took him all his might to prevent himself from touching each of them. So he counted them instead, and he knew his brain was going to store this information in some corner, for a reason that Hokuto might or might not understand.

He knew he was acting like a stalker but he just couldn't help it, the way he had been putting this realization somewhere in a locked room on the back of his mind, but the thing was persistent and found its way out anyway. 

He had been thinking about this for a while - how he should face Jesse, but in the end, he didn’t know what to do. It was obvious that Jesse behaved really nice around him, but then again it was Jesse, he had always been a nice person. There were some gestures of affection he showed lately, but then there was Jesse’s stupid game, maybe it was all part of his bet? Hokuto let out his sigh for nth times. 

\---

It was about 30 minutes later when Jesse finally awakened.

“Uh…” Hokuto heard a groan from Jesse’s bed.

“Hey, you awake?” Hokuto came closer to check him out.

“What… where am I?” Such a classic line from a person who woke up in a hospital, Jesse looked around to scan his surroundings with squinted eyes.

“You’re in hospital dumbass, you fainted,” Hokuto answered dryly but there was no sarcasm in his tone.

“Oh Shit, my body lost it huh… haha” Jesse tried to joke it out but his voice sounded weak.

“Yeah, you crackhead didn’t even realize that your body was dead tired” Hokuto wanted to strangle the other for being reckless with his own health, but then again he was sick and Hokuto wouldn’t have the heart to do that.

“Ahaha I’m sorry, I seriously thought I was just hungry or something” Jesse looked at him with glassy eyes, it might be from the sleep but Hokuto could feel something else peeked through, was that guilt? 

“See? If you’re not a dumbass,” Hokuto sighed, but then he reached out for Jesse’s face, swept out the fringe covering his eyes, gently stroked his hair, “You should take better care of yourself, okay?”

The action took Jesse by surprise, He was prepared to face nagging Hokuto but not this Hokuto. The gentle gestures and his soft voice when he said it. It started to worry him that maybe Hokuto hit his head somewhere when he passed out. Internally panic, Jesse didn't know what was going on - he felt happy but also confused with a sudden development. So in the end, he could only reply with a defeated “yeah”.

“Okay let’s get you to eat first, Doctor said you can eat when you awake. They’ve prepared your food here, Can you sit?” Hokuto got the tray of food prepared for Jesse while Jesse trying to sit. 

“Here, eat a little” Hokuto fed Jesse from his chair.

Again, Jesse was startled by Hokuto’s action but he opened his mouth anyway. He was a bit dizzy but having Hokuto acting really nice towards him like this, was worth it.

“What are you smiling for?” Hokuto’s voice got him back from his thoughts, Jesse didn’t realize he was smiling like an idiot the whole time.

“Huh? Ah! nothing haha” Jesse didn’t dare to say a single thing that would ruin this moment so he better keeps his mouth shut for a while.

Hokuto left the hospital about 2 hours later after Jesse convinced him that he was fine being alone just for one night in the hospital, Hokuto was reluctant at first but then Jesse said Hokuto could come again to pick him up tomorrow.

\---

Hokuto came to pick Jesse up at around 10 am, he went straight to Jesse’s room and the said person was already sitting cross-legged in his bed. He hugged the pillow and stared at the wall, his face automatically turned into a wide grin when Hokuto came in.

“Hokuto!” Jesse gave him his widest smile, he had not seen that one for the past few days.

“Wow, you’re in high spirit huh” Hokuto closed the door behind him and sat on the chair beside Jesse’s bed.

“It’s so boring here, you didn’t bring my phone yesterday” Jesse sat facing him and still hugging the pillow, this giant didn’t know how cute he was. Okay, maybe Hokuto needed a little slap here.

“I had a 6 feet giant faint in front of my eyes, how could I think about little details like a phone?” Hokuto said sarcastically. 

“Hahaha I’m sorry to get your hands full” Jesse laughed his ass off. 

It relieved Hokuto that Jesse seemed to get better, his face had more color to it and he was already full of spirit in the morning. 

Just after a little banter later, Jesse and Hokuto got up and left the room.

They took care of discharge paper and prescribed medicines first, just then somebody called Hokuto.

“Hokuto?!” the source of that voice turned out to be a blonde young man, maybe around their age, Jesse thought.

“Taiga?!” Hokuto looked surprised. The name sounds familiar to Jesse’s ears, he tried to remember where he had heard it.

“Wow! What are you doing here?!” The blonde said, didn’t hide how startled he was. 

“Oh... I’m taking care of his discharge paper, what about you?” Hokuto said as he pointed out to Jesse.

“Ah I’m picking up someone here” Just after Taiga said it, somebody tapped Taiga’s shoulder from behind.

“Hey” a slender man with short black hair appeared before them, he gave a slight smile to Hokuto and Jesse too. 

“Juri!” The Taiga boy smiled at the other, and finally, a realization hit Jesse as he remembered where he had heard the name. 

“Oh, Juri this is Hokuto, he is… well my ex during high school, Hokuto this is Juri, my boyfriend” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading \o/


End file.
